Jaga (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Jaga. Jaga is the oldest ThunderCat and head of the Clerics. "Jaga the Wise" as he is often referred to, along with his Clerics, serves as the adviser and protector of the Royal Family of Thundera. For many years he has been in the service of King Claudus, who always turn to him for advice and guidance. He has a very calm demeanor and he has always been very supportive of Lion-O, often trying to ease the tension between the young prince and his stern father. Many years ago when Jaga was young, armed with the Sword of Omens, he defeated Ratilla and cursed the Sword of Plun-Darr before embedding it within Mount Plun-Darr to keep it from falling into the hands of evil. Later when Jaga had assumed the responsibility of being the head of Clerics, he took Cheetara under his tutelage after initially rejecting her for lack of patience. She eventually completed her training and became a Cleric as well. Jaga and his Clerics fought hard to fend off the attack on Thundera by the Lizards and Grune but the arrival of Mumm-Ra proved to be too much for them to handle and they lost. After being captured by Mumm-Ra, Jaga was saved by Lion-O and Tygra and he anointed Lion-O as the new Lord of the ThunderCats before staying behind to delay the Lizard army long enough for the young ThunderCats to escape. He was captured again by Mumm-Ra and his spirit imprisoned within a magic lantern and forced to reveal the location of the Book of Omens. He then sacrificed himself to save Lion-O by destroying the lantern in a blinding flash of light. Jaga's soul took residence within the Book of Omens and becomes Lion-O's guide. Lion-O encounters Jaga in the entrance to the Spirit World where he tells Lion-O of the challenges he must undergo to gain a second chance in life. But when he failed the final test, Jaga allows Lion-O to return to the living long enough to save the other ThunderCats even if it would exile Lion-O's soul by sunrise. However, once saving his friends, Lion-O learns from Jaga that it was actually a test like the other challenges and allows Lion-O to remain among the living. Strengths Despite his thin frame, old age and frail appearance, Jaga is an extremely fierce warrior. Like all the other Clerics, he has super speed and is an expert in combat. He possesses a great knowledge of magic and ancient secrets, powers which he can use against enemies. Weaknesses Even though he is a powerful sorcerer, he is no match for Mumm-Ra, whose power exceeds his own. Like all other beings, Jaga too has a threshold for pain and upon being tortured, reveals the location of the Book of Omens. Weapons and Equipment Jaga wields a Magical Staff that is capable of shooting powerful bolts of lighting which are enough to deter any approaching enemy. Quotes Appearances * Omens, Part I * Omens, Part II * Ramlak Rising * Journey to the Tower of Omens * Legacy * Trials of Lion-O, Part 1 * Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 Trivia Gallery Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Cats (ThunderCats 2011)